Broken Butterflies
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: Au. OOC. Axel's admitted into a psychiatric ward, courtesy of his so-called friends. There he meets a lot of interesting new people while dealing with his depression and his facination with fire and swear words. AkuRoku. DemZexi. Yaoi and implied Yuri.
1. Prologue

_**a/n:**_

This was suppose to be completely different but something came over me to write this. Lol. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Warning:** Lots of swears words. Yaoi. Drug and alcohol - implied.

It's a bit short... Yeah.

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please. **

* * *

**Broken Butterflies. Ch. Prologue. **

Maybe this was how it was suppose to be. Me lying on a gurney as they place me into some ambulance to be shift off to the hospital.

All I was doing was drinking and getting high with my friends, next thing they're doing is calling the psychiatric ward and telling them they have me and want me out of there. I was drugged when I drank that tequila. Yep, my friends I was suppose to trust have now ruined my life by sending me to a fucking looney bin.

Some friends aye?

Anyways while I was thinking it over, one of the doctors in white who was in the back with me was looking at me curiously. Probably wondering when I was going to freak the fuck out or how much I was drugged.

He looked up at his buddy who was driving and I could easily hear what the fucker was saying. "Poor guy got screwed over by his friends!" He laughed while the other joined in, humilation like this hurt my pride cause those sons of bitches are now partying it up.

"Are.. We.. There yet?" I weakly asked him, his head swirled to me and his eyes opened wide in shock. I stuck my tongue out lazily as he gave a sharp chuckle, "Five minutes." He told me and hadn't said a thing for the entire ride there.

Okay I guess before anything gets more serious than this, my name is Axel and I'm nineteen years old. Also the reason why my friends cold-heartdly would send me to a psychiatric ward because I have no one else to do it, besides my older brother Reno who everyone lost trace of.

Anywho I have this problem like the rest of the world does, major depression and pyromaniac episodes where sometimes an entire tree will lit fire and somehow the whole block will be on flames. Crazy stuff, even when no one finds out until the flames or washed away and I'm huddled in my room crying for days.

Yes I'm old enough to realize I'm fucked up in the head, I just don't think this is what I deserve.

The ambulance stopped and I was pulled out, yes I'm strapped down so I won't hurt myself or anyone else. _Like I would do that~_

"What's his name?" One of the female nurses murmured as they wheeled me in the large building that I couldn't comprehend since I was still high on the drugs and drunk off the alcohol.

"Axel Lea Lawrance." The man who was in the ambulance with me said sheepishly, glancing at me for a bit before turning his attention to the women. My name is proudly spoken, nice right? No.. Okay.

I tried to smile but I was to weak too, they started to wheel me off again and I was becoming sick from how we were going in circles, but believe me... I bet on my wasted life that we aren't going in circles but down a lazy long exhausting hallway.

The man wasn't around any longer but two others who was pushing the gurney I was lying on were and the female who was marking stuff on her clipboard, I tried to move but I couldn't. I decided not to even fight.. Like I said I'm not stupid.

"Room 17 please," The nurse said in a lazy tone, they wheeled me in and quicked unstrapped me, one man lifted me in his arms and placed me on this uncomfortable spring bed, in seconds they all left.

I was alone, drunk, drugged and felt sick that throwing up wouldn't feel good anymore.

What was suppose to do anyways?

Maybe this was how it was suppose to be. Lying on a uncomfortable bed, in a white room with one small window and a locked metal door that I couldn't easily walk out of.

I was here. A place I was destined to be...

My life sucked.

**...**

**ToBeContinued.**

* * *

_a.n: _

_Yeah there we go. :)_

_Short but interesting right? No... Uhmm. Okay!_

**_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please_**


	2. Echoes

**a/n:**

UHmm. Thank you! :)

LOL.

Warning: Again. Lots of swear words. If offended... leave!

**Read and Review. No flames or Bashing! (Please listen.)**

* * *

**...**

Soft comfortable grey sweats and a white t-shirt with a sweater over. My red hair that is precisely long as a girl's but a bit more spikier, the green in my eyes always seem to effect people, my two tattooes of upside triangles was something I greatfully regret since I was drunk and it was something for a cult.

Never dated a girl ever since...

Anyways it's been at least a day and a few hours since I got here and they still hadn't let me out, maybe for a bathroom break since I was throwing up from having such a terrible hangover. When they locked me back in my room, everything finally kicked in and I realized I was in a psychiatric ward, I was drunk and high last night and when I get out I'm going to definitley burn their houses down.

I was banging against the small little window for five minutes, one hand holding my head because of the damn headache.

"Hello! Can I get a phone -.. uhmm.. Fuck what is that thing they say in movies?" I wondered as I bit my lip, then it popped in my head. "A phone privilege!"

No one answered so I gave up and laid down on my stupid, painful bed and tried to at least get comfortable. But instead this old women wearing white unlocked my door and saved my life.

"Thank god, it's disgusting in here." I scowled as I got to my feet and walked out quickly, when I had passed her she smelled worse than a hospital but when she shut my door, her hand grabbed my arm in a death grip.

I winced as I turned towards her, "Yes.." I asked her in a whimper.

"You wanted a phone privilege," She leaned in with a smug grin, "You got one." She pushed my arm lightly but I still felt a slight pain. I followed her down the hallway that was precisely white and noticably clean that the scent lingered and hurt my nose.

We passed this large living area and I noticed a few people, teenagers most likely, a few who were adults but that was it. They didn't even look at me and some actually seemed abit.. _wack._

I'm not the type to judge though so I turned away and she finally shown me where the booths were, I sat down as she walked off and I picked up the black phone and quickly dialed a number. I knew though it wasn't just going to be on number, it was going to be a few since those bastards keep a lot of contacts.

This was going to take a bit long, and I always like taking advantage of time.

* * *

Bleak, the air smelled like dust and it was hot, a blonde with blue eyes counted the steps the newcomer behind him was taking, he quickly noticed the shifts in everyones movements in the room and looked at each one of them.

Two sitting next to him on the black leather couch, a brunette named Sora and a blonde named Ventus. He was named Roxas, the one on his left was a women named Larxene, who was staring contently at the TV which was playing an old black and white horror movie that wasn't even scary.

The other three by the far window were Demyx, Zexion and Siax. There were others in this district of the building but the girls were currently in their rooms, he had no idea why and would rather ponder the newcomer than the girls.

"He's cute." Larxene with her twisted voice was dim and with a 'I-don't-care' attitude. Everyone turned to her, Demyx raising his eyebrow at her, Zexion and Siax were skeptical and the two who were sitting with him didn't even want to look at her.

"Dude.." Demyx drawled out. "You didn't get a good look at him," He said, a bit of a giggle escaping his lips. Larxene turned to him, her green eyes gleaming in flames, "I didn't have to turn around idiot," She snarled viciously. "I saw him in the reflection of the fucking TV!"

Demyx jumped and grabbed onto Zexion's light blue shirt, the younger glared at him and swatted his hands away. Then in an instant they could hear yelling from down the hall.

"You fucking sent me to a psychiatric ward you bastard!"

Larxene turned around, shrugged her shoulders and turned the TV up. Yes Larxene was the boss of the TV, since no one would dare take the remote from her, besides Siax but he gave up on her long ago.

Another had scared Sora and Ventus from their trance on the TV.

"When I get out of here you son of a bitch! I'm going to burn your fucking house down and I'll make sure you're in it!"

Roxas squrimed in his seat, Zexion coughed and Siax shifted from where he was standing. "Maybe he deserves to be in here.." Siax murmured, Demyx shook his head as he hugged himself.

"He doesn't deserve to be in here! He deserves to be in jail!" He shrieks and runs from the room, down the opposite hallway. They all heard a slam of a door before another screech echoed the hallways.

"Shut up Terra! Why don't you screw yourself!" Then a slam was heard and two attendants were walking down towards where the newcomer was.

"Have you noticed that these nurses are slow these days?" Ventus mumbled, they all wondered that too before Axel was dragged towards his bedroom.

Roxas watched as the red head disappeared down the hall, he turned back to the TV and noticed that the girl in the movie finally found her dead brother in a closet.

"Larxene.. Change the channel." He said sternly, but the blonde only snickered.

"Go screw yourself."

Roxas gave her a quick glare before getting up off the couch. "Quit being erational you bitch," He retorted, everyone laughed while Larxene sneered and Roxas then walked down the hall.

The two nurses who had taken Axel were leaving his locked bedroom, he took a quick peek and saw the red head laying on the bed, staring at the window before his green eyes flashed towards the window.

Instantly Roxas was gone into his own room, shutting the door until he heard a click.

**[ToBeContinued.]**

* * *

**Author Notes:** _Yes. I am no good with making Loooong chapters. My grammers off and ... if I said 'I don't give a shit' A few people will write flames and tell me how much I should give a shit!_

_It won't be amazing. At least I won't get slapped. :)_

_SO I'll say._

_I'm sorry! [I know. Not going to cut it!] Oh wells._

**Reviews. Are. Appreciated.** **No flames please**. _Those make me sick!_


End file.
